A True Demon
by PsychosisUpdated
Summary: "Will you play with me?" I whisper, my breathy voice making the kid shiver slightly. He slowly nods, determination setting back in. "Fine... let's play." I giggle darkly. One shot, how I would have told the final battle with Majora, from Majora's POV.


**SEE I told you I would write something better for the Legend of Zelda stories.**

**In my opinion, Majora is way better than Ganon.**

**So this is the final battle from Majora's point of view.**

**Notice, there is a lot of differences from the actual game, but it's basically how I would have told it too. As it is also my interpretation of Majora's character.**

**ENJOY.  
**

* * *

Oh, this kid was just too fun! In fact, his entire race was fun. They take things so _seriously!_ Someone breaks their leg? 'OH NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL HE _DIE?'_

Bahaha. Silly Terminans.

You might want to believe I have some Freudian Excuse for me bringing about the end of the world, but I really don't. I wanted to see how seriously these Terminans take things. That Skull Kid was merely a vessel to help me.

Their sense of humor is so bad it's almost hilarious.

But this kid. Oh, this kid. He takes things so serious... and here he is, dressed like some sort of elf!

He stares at me. Hate and determination in his eyes. If my eyes could express feelings, they would be bright and cocky. Readying his sword in one hand, and a mask in the other, he shuffles his feet, waiting for someone to strike. I start to wonder why he has these masks, what use he could possibly have for them. I bet he thinks that he can just burn me up like any other masks. Stereotypical. I'm not made of wood, or plastic, or metal... no, I'm made of something better. Something that's not flammable, for the most part.

But I suppose acting like a mask can lead to this sort of prejudice...

Or maybe it's because I'm threatening to kill him and his entire species. Same difference.

Now he's staring at my host, the silly Skull Kid that let me wear him. I suppose it's a weird sight, to see a lifeless body slumped against a tree, with the head still moving. I wonder if it scares the kid... probably.

We stare at each other, analyzing and inspecting each other. My lack of weapons seems to ease his tense aura. He takes a step forward, and I force the Skull Kid's body to move forward. We're closer, and I can see fear clouding the kid's eyes. I move even more forward, so his face is right in front of mine, his hot panicked breath music to my ears. Now his determination and bravery is being replaced by uncertainty. Oh yes, I can kill this kid very easily... but what's the fun in that? I want make his last moments _terrifying._

"Will you play with me?" I whisper, my breathy voice making the kid shiver slightly. He slowly nods, determination setting back in. The fairy that once was my ally, Tael, hovers above him, egging him on. He will pay, him and his sister. Fairies aren't supposed to abandon or desert. Fairies have to stick with you forever... oh, they will die... all of them. This kid, Tael and Tatl, all of Termina... terminated. Ha ha, see what I did there?

"Fine... let's play." I giggle darkly, making the Skull Kid's body spasm and shake.

A flash of light created by me blinds the kid momentarily. When his vision returns, he's in a strange room. I created this room, and I have rested here before, as have I tortured many souls. They were all much too grievous...

Just to make sure he doesn't pull any cheap tricks, I take away his masks. He charges at me with his sword, yelling a battle cry. Impressive for such a little kid. I dodge out of the way and push him to the ground. How free I feel without the burden of the Skull Kid's body on me! Tentacles fall from where his body once was, they lash against the floor eagerly, expectantly.

I laugh as one of my tentacles wrap around the kid's leg, and he starts slashing his sword at it. "You're not in Hyrule anymore, little boy!" I mock him, savoring this moment of panic.

But as the bliss turns into pain from his sword, I roar angrily and float away from him. He pulls out his bow, loads an arrow, and fires. The arrow hits my face, but it only bounces off. I begin to laugh, but another arrow comes and pierces my tentacles, spinning me around. Then another comes, and hits me right from behind.

I let out a loud, disturbing yell. This kid... he's _too _serious. This bothers me. I have to show him you can be powerful without being serious. Not every evil being has to be an angry one.

My tentacles start spasming. They go everywhere, lashing out in each direction, before slowly withering away. I hold back any signs of the pain I'm experiencing.

After every tentacle was gone, I remain floating in the air. I shake violently, forcing legs made of pure muscle to sprout, followed by arms. Finally, a head reminiscent of a cyclops, one of my favorite creatures.

My voice has changed now. It's high pitched and almost annoying. Even better!

I let out deranged yells and oomphs. The confusion in the kid's eyes is great. So I begin my fun.

I run about the room at lightning speed, yelling and babbling insanely, dancing around and actually enjoying myself. I don't forget to actually hurt the kid in the process, throwing balls made of pure electricity at him. At first, he didn't even register what was happening, letting himself get hit directly in the stomach. He falls back, barely holding himself up. With each breath he is coughing up blood.

And as I dance closer and closer to him, charging up another electric ball, he stands up and looks at me. Barely holding his sword, wiping his bloody mouth onto his sleeve, he just _stares _at me. His confusion and terror was replaced with determination and bravery.

My limbs continue to jerk and spasm, but I feel oddly frozen. Tael is yelling at the kid to kill me. He says the kid's name. Link.

Neither of us do anything. Just stare at each other, like we did before we began this fight. The look in Link's eyes almost scare me. They say that he will do anything to kill me, to make sure I never hurt anyone anymore. To take away my fun.

He takes a step closer, readying his shield, wrinkling his nose at the smell of blood.

Instead of taking a step too, I lash out at him. He reacts almost immediately, and before I know it, his sword his driven through me.

For the first time in my long life, I feel a genuine agony. Not only from the pain of being impaled, but from the pain of losing. I'm always the winner! I'm the epitome of evil! This is not supposed to happen... I don't care if I have to even cheat, I am going to kill this kid. I am going to drive him into the ground. I am going to dig his grave with his _scalp._

I scream again. The high pitched screech lowers until it is a guttural bellow. My muscles spasm uncontrollably as they grow, evolving into strong, sturdy, pulsing ones. My head grows too, getting two more eyes, and three horns, not unlike the ones that my mask form had. I grow a mouth too, but I mess up in my rage and it turns sideways, the teeth chomping together eagerly to rip at his flesh.

As I grow taller, a searing pain goes through both of my arms. It moves down them like a stream, until two long tentacles burst from my hand. They coil up on the ground, flopping around.

I bellow again, wrapping a tentacle around Link's leg. I throw him across the room, catching his leg again and jerking, making his head lash out against the floor. There is a sickening crack and blood starts steadily flowing from his head. But, but he lives! He is squirming around, slashing at my tentacle hands. He misses many times in his attempts, but contacts once and cuts it off. As I am in mid throw when he releases himself, he flies across the room.

My rage lessens. The landing will surely kill this kid!

But he maneuvers in a way that makes him land on the tentacle wrapped around him. It seems to cushion his fall... he slowly squirms, slipping the tentacle off of him, and he gets back up. Unsteadily. He's woozy...

I knew it! I did do damage! This kid is not as tough as he seems to be. He's, what, only eight or so? But the sadistic happiness that fills me is once again overcome by a sadistic rage, and the urge to rip this kids limbs off and paint him with his blood washes over me like... well, like blood. I flick my wrist, sending a tentacle flying at him at full speed. He sidesteps quickly, stumbling in the process. My tentacle hits the wall behind him, and grabs it. He yanks, and somehow I fall. These tentacles must be more connected to my nervous system than I thought. I struggle to get myself up, and in the process, the Link runs towards me and stabs repeatedly and forcefully in the back. Purple blood spews from my back, covering his green tunic in it. I bellow in agony as I squirm and jerk, trying to bring myself to get back up.

I know I'm dying... how? _How?_ How does such an ugly and serious urchin kill a God like me?

No.

I'm not dead just yet.

_No._

I kick my knees and feet, sending the upper half of my body upwards, yanking the sword out of Link's hands. It's now stuck in my back, and I can feel the edge barely penetrating my chest. I'm on my knees now, and I slowly rise, so I can stand on my feet. I wobble and shake, blood streaming from my back and my mouth. I take a step backwards, and almost slip on a pool of my own blood.

But he's weaponless now.

I dive at him, landing on top of him. I hear his foot snap. I link both of my long hands around his tiny neck, and I throttle him. The sheer force of my strangling sends his head bobbling up and down as if it was attached to a spring. Soon, the back of his head starts bleeding, and the feeble attempts of yells of protest die down into choked, depserate attempts to gather air. But soon that stops too.

Yes, perfect, he's giving in...

Suddenly, I hear a voice above me. Boyish and annoying. It's Tael, one of the fairies that had abandoned me.

"You let go of him, you... you... you abomination!" He yells.

I don't look up at him, and continue my focus on Link's face, which is slowly getting paler. "That's original, swine." I respond in a snarl. "And tell me, what do you plan to do, you tiny pixie? Are you going to sprinkle dust in my eyes?"

Tael shakes in anger and lands on the handle of the blade that is driven through my back. He hops on it. It goes a little farther in.

"What are you doing?" I yell, finally taking my attention away from Link. I still keep my hands tight around his neck, although I stop shaking. But the fairy keeps bouncing, driving that sword deeper and deeper in.

I roar and let go of Link, clumsily jumping up and swatting at the fairy. I can hear the Link's struggled gasps for air. He clutches his neck and stares at the ground, coughing and sputtering. The color slowly comes back to his face.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I bellow, taking a final swipe at Tael before lashing out one of my long legs at Link's head. He simply drops to the floor from impact. I'm unsure whether he's unconscious, dead, or just lying there, but I have no time for him.

I have to kill this glowing mosquito.

I take my attention back to Tael, but I can't see him anywhere. His annoying voice rings out from behind me again. He's not talking to me.

"Hey, Link! I hope you like ugly monster shishkebabs!"

My eyes widen and with a surprising force, the sword goes through my body until it reaches it's handle. It then twists slowly, and I fall to the ground in pain, writhing. The blood that pooled around me is now spreading to all edges of the room, and my body slowly withers away until I am just a mask, again.

Luckily, the blade had fallen out and was lying next to me, coated in my blood.

Perfect... I'm not dead, Tatl can do nothing now, and neither can Link.

But guess what? Apparently that kid is immortal. He's up, and standing on one leg. Tatl seems to be supporting his other one. He limps ever so slowly towards me, and I try to float away, but all I can do is slide. I take all the chances I can get, and I slide as far away from him as possible, until I'm resting against a wall. I sigh in disbelief. How could I be reduced to a coward that runs away from a mere child?

How?

I look back at the kid. He shuffles towards me, sword back in hand. I realize now how terrifying the determination in his eyes really is. When he finally reaches me, I can't even slide away. I just cower as he towers over me, raising his sword up.

A God.

Killed by a kid.

A serious kid, at that.

This was not how it was supposed to go. Termina was supposed to be destroyed. I was supposed to be able to find a nice peaceful spot to reminisce over the horrified screams of the Terminans after it.

But this god damned kid ruined it all!

He brings down his sword forcefully. It pierces me. I writhe and shake, flopping against the ground. I rise up, trembling, the sword still in me. Slowly, tentacles grow from my back, only to spasm and disintegrate. It puts me in even more agony. I contort in pain, folding over myself and then returning, only to fold over and over again, all while Tael laughs.

Finally, after almost a minute of this torture, I fall to ground.

This isn't fair!

He cheated!

He cheated!

I was supposed to win!

No!

No!

_NO!_

I'm not even supposed to feel pain!

NO!

Here I am, writhing around while Link gloats!

I'm filled with rage, agonizing pain, sadness, and confusion. I want to let it all out and die already, but nothing happens. I stay jerking and squirming even after the sword is taken out of me and Link and the traitorous fairy leaves.

I'm left in this agonizing pain for all of eternity, in a realm I created, because of an enemy I created.

And I can't even scream.


End file.
